Mission Impossible
by KDesai
Summary: Jack and Mac's new mission is not as easy as it seems when it becomes a matter of life and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I'm back with new Macgyver fic. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

The sun had gone to rest and moon took its place as the darkness began to surround the world. Far away from the city, two boys lay in an dirty and worn out cot. Their room was small with one single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The dim light was the only thing that was keeping eight year old Sam from not panicking. Beside him rested his brother, Chris who was two years older to him.

Sam gazed through the window and a small smile escaped from his lips when he saw a star falling from the sky. He remembered his mother telling him about falling stars and making a wish. He quickly clasped his small hands and prayed to God. When Sam opened his eyes, he saw something. A black thing looking almost like a giant balloon, silently floated by his window "Chris! Did you see that?"

Chris cracked open his eyes "Go to sleep Sammy" his younger brother didn't listen and jumped from the bed "I saw it Chris...look! There's another one...it's a parachute! I saw it in a movie! They are here to rescue us"

"Sam.."

"No Chris..I really really prayed this time. We're going home" Sam jumped excitedly, his eyes searching for the fallen parachutes. Chris sighed and coaxed his brother down. It had been two days since they were kidnapped by the bad guys on their way to school. Though they were not treated badly, the fear was clear on their faces. He loved his little brother so he put on a brave face for him "Sure Sam. We'll know if they come. Now try getting some sleep" Chris pulled out a English text book from his bag and started reading a chapter to distract his little brother and hopefully lure him to sleep

Sam thought about the two parachutes and was too curious to sleep. He was sure they weren't with the kidnappers but he also knew Chris will not let him peep again through the window. Suddenly he heard soft murmurs. Sam's small eyes lit up and he quickly nudged his brother "What is it?" asked Chris

"Someone's outside. I heard..."

Before Chris could reply the door knob turned and both boys huddled together. They saw a man, dressed in black enter who they haven't seen before "C'mon boys. Time to go" Sam broke his brother's hold and got out from the cot. He ran towards the intruder and gave a hard kick to his knee

"Ouch!" hissed Jack and fell on his knees "What are you doing? I'm the good guy" Sam shook his head "You're the bad guy. You're wearing all black...good guy wear white"

"What?" asked Jack in disbelief

Sam nodded "Plus you're having bad guy hair" Jack's hand went to his almost bald head "Hey! That's rude" A new voice came from the door followed by a small laugh "Can't disagree with the kid Jack. You do have the bad guy look" Mac entered with a smile

The two boys eyed Mac from top to bottom. Sam had a broad smile on his face "You're good guy. You've good hair"

Jack rolled his eyes "You've got to be kidding me" he pouted and got up from the floor "We don't have time. We need to go now!" Chris stood protectively infront of his brother "Who are you?"

"I'm Mac and he's my partner Jack. We were send by your father" Mac explained as he tilted his head to see if anyone was coming. This was there latest assignment given by Matty. Ronald Reagan was a prime witness in an important case and was suppose to testify in few days. The bad guys kidnapped his two sons so he wouldn't utter a word in the court. Riley was able to track the warehouse that was situated in the middle of the jungle. Mac and Jack were dropped from a plane two kilometres away from the warehouse so they wouldn't get spotted. Since the kids were involved Matty didn't want any violence. She gave orders to complete the mission without any use of weapons. As soon as they get hold of boys, Jack was suppose to send a message and reach at their destined area so Matty would arrange a chopper to pick them.

"You can trust us okay. We promise to take you to your dad" Mac extended his hand. Chris thought for a while "Chris I like him. I know he is good" Sam grabbed his arm and pointed at Mac. Chris gave a nod "Let's go"

Jack rubbed his knee "Now kids are your fan too?" he mumbled and took hold of Chris's hand. When he went to grab Sam's hand, the kid shook his head "I'll go with Mac"

Mac laughed lightly and caught Sam's hand who started bouncing on his feet excitedly "Are we going to fly through parachute? I want the big one and I'll go with you. Tell your partner to take care of Chris and...oooh can we race?"

Jack leaned down to whisper in Chris's ears "Is he always like this?" Chris sighed "You've no idea" A sudden sound of footsteps froze the two adults "They're early" hissed Jack and Mac nodded

"What's going on?" asked Chris looking at the worried faces of his rescuers. Mac bend down and held Sam by his shoulders "Look pal go with Jack and your brother"

"You're not coming?" Sam's eyes held disappointment

Mac shook his head "I've to stay back and create a distraction for you guys to escape" Jack gritted his teeth "No kid! We stay together...that was our plan remember" As the voices got closer Mac shared a look with his partner "We've to get the boys out. I'll be fine Jack. I'm right behind you"

Jack knew this was a bad decision but he had no choice. They were on a mission. The two boys had to be brought home safety "Fine! But you better make it out in one piece" he raised his finger

Mac smiled in response "Go!" he saw Jack took hold of both the boys and walk to the opposite side of the corridor. Jack ran as fast the kids allowed him and suddenly the lights went off followed by a loud boom. This was Mac's distraction, thought Jack. He heard grunts and voices shouting in surprise and anger. He was glad the main door was unguarded so made a mad dash outside the warehouse

Jack ran into the dark night and through the thick bushes, shielding the two boys with his body. The warehouse was almost out of his view when he heard gun shots. Dread pooled in his chest and stomach which made Jack halt in his tracks "Mac" he whispered and prayed his friend would come back to him.

 **Oooh so we got two young boys, one over protective Jack and one injured Mac in the jungle. Let's see what adventure they will endure. Please leave a review if you guys want to read more :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so so so much for reading favourite and following this fic. Thanks to all guest reviewers. U guys are the best. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac peered into the darkness and listened carefully. He heard yells and shouts so the agent prepared himself for a fight. Suddenly the voices died down and Mac choose this moment to escape and ran towards the main door. He was just about to congratulate on his win when the warehouse flooded with light. Mac stumbled and blinked rapidly trying to adjust at the sudden brightness

"Hey You! Stop!"

Mac cursed and ducked behind few old boxes. He made a dive at the front door, avoiding the rain of bullets on him. The boy ran out of luck when a bullet grazed his shoulder and went passed him. Mac pursed his lips, hand going to his now bleeding shoulder but he didn't stop and blindly ran into the dark forest.

Mac hid himself behind a large tree and cradled his arm. He could still hear distinct footsteps on the dried leaves which told him the bad guys weren't far away. He held his hand over his mouth to stop giving away his harsh and loud breaths. It took few more minutes before finally the chaos died down. Mac let out a sigh of relief and pushed himself up. Now he could go back to the cave where he and Jack had decided to meet with the boys

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Mac?" asked Sam to his brother. Jack had set up a small fire in the cave where they had kept their backpacks. Chris was playing with a stick drawing patterns on the ground while Sam was being restless. The small boy saw Jack pace around the cave, eyes darting again and again at the entrance.

"I don't know Sam"

"Is he in trouble?"

"I don't know Sammy"

"Maybe we should go rescue him" suggested Mac and Jack nearly laughed at the comment. Chris looked up at his younger brother "You'll stay close to me okay. We just got rescued. You don't want to get snatched again do you?"

Sam had a pout on his face "I'll not get snatched. Even if I did...Mac will find me" Jack raised his eyebrows at the exchanged words between the two boys "Mac will find you? He's not even here!" he muttered

Sam stuck his tongue out at Chris's head and Jack laughed this time "He pulled out his tongue at me didn't he?" Chris said and he didn't even have to look up to see Sam do it

"Yes he did"

"You're such a teller tale!" Sam glared at Jack with his small eyes. Jack rolled his eyes and took a deep breath "Please make it back safe kid" he said mentally for fiftieth time

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Chris walked towards Jack and asked. He got a nod from the older man "He's my partner and my responsibly. It's my job to worry"

Chris looked at Sam who was now busy drawing on the ground with his fingers "I can understand. I worry about Sam too" Jack smiled fondly at the boy "Big brother job is tough huh?"

"You've no idea. They sure try your patience sometimes" answered Chris while wiping the dirt from his shirt. Jack grinned at the boy's words. He sure was much matured than his age. Guess that what does when you have someone younger to look after. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy. Atleast you have your brother with you. What about Mac? Where is he?

As if on cue Jack heard a noise. He hushed the two boys, placing a finger on his lips. The older man carefully and cautiously walked towards the entrance. Jack pulled out his gun and Sam's eyes widened "He has a gun!" Chris clamped his hand on his brother's mouth

Jack neared the entrance and peeked outside "Mac?" he whispered hoping his guess was right. Few seconds later he got a reply "Missed me?" Mac came into his view and Jack smiled broadly "You made it"

"You had a doubt?" Mac walked in and Sam jumped from his place "Mac! Mac! You came! Yay!" he ran and threw himself on Mac's long legs "I know bad guys wouldn't get ya" The young agent smiled and ruffled his hair "You're right buddy. Not even a scratch"

Jack was surprised when he saw the reunion. Sam had quickly become fond of Mac. He then heard a small gasp from Sam's side "Is that blood? Did you get an owie?"

Jack was instantly on alert. Blood. Gunshots. Oh God. Was Mac shot? He quickened his steps and turned his partner around so he could take a good look "Are you hurt Mac?" his eyes went wide seeing the amount of blood

"I'm fine Jack. It's just a scratch"

"Off!" Jack ordered pointing at Mac's jacket. The younger did what he was told and slowly removed his jacket. Jack's heart raced to no limits when he saw a wide bloody gash "What the hell! This is not a scratch kid. You've been shot!"

Sam ran to his brother and huddled closer to him, feeling scared of the older agent who's dark eyes was flashing in anger. Mac saw this and whispered to his friend "Calm down Jack. You're scaring the boys"

"I'm scaring?" Jack hissed back "Mac this is serious wound which is still bleeding. Geez kid...I told you to come back in one piece. I'm calling Matty to send the chopper immediately" Mac stopped his friend "No Jack. Those men are still out there. We've to lay low for the night"

"Are you crazy? Kid this wound could get infected by morning" Jack argued back but Mac was adamant about his decision "This isn't the first time I've got hurt. Please Jack...think about the kids. We cannot put them in danger"

"Mac.."

"I'm fine. I promise but there's just a tiny problem?" said Mac apologetically. Jack started checking for other injuries "Are you hurt somewhere else? Don't lie to me" his friend swatted his hand away "I just lost my cell on the way"

Jack sighed in relief "You scared me bud. But that's okay. I got mine. We will call first thing in the morning" he then walked towards his backpack and mentally thanked Bozer for forcing him to take the first aid box with him. Jack took some white quaze and antiseptic lotion. He checked the other items which were some bandages and a strip of painkiller tablets. This should do until Matty sends a chopper by morning, thought Jack and ran to attend his friend

"Hey. It's okay kids. Nothing to worry about" Mac assured the two boys. Chris nodded but Sam had a cute scowl on his face "Your partner is rude. He shouts at you"

Mac looked at Jack "Nah...he's just worried about me" Sam shook his head and leaned in to whisper in Mac's ears "He's a jerk" Chris elbowed his brother "Hey watch your mouth. Now you owe a nickle to the swearing jar just like mom said"

Sam crossed his arms and shook his head "Mom is not here" Chris matched his glare "Oh yeah. I'm your elder brother so I get to make rules"

Mac watched with amused expression how the two boys bickered for a while as Jack bandaged his shoulder. He then gave painkillers to Mac and offered water to the boys "When are we going home?" asked Chris

"Tomorrow morning. I promise" said Mac and asked them to sleep. Not a minute later he saw the kids fall into deep sleep with Chris wrapping an arm around Sam protectively. Jack and Mac took turns in keeping watch whole night. Though Mac had taken painkillers he shoulder would occasionally spam with pain. He didn't tell Jack about it knowing the older man would just freak out even more. It was matter of one night. Tomorrow morning everyone will be going back home

NEXT MORNING

"Oh shit! What the hell kid! Why did you take my phone!?" Jack's loud voice woke Mac from his uneasy sleep. He hissed when his shoulder was jostled as he tried to sit up "What's going on?"

Jack glared at Sam and saw Chris waking up beside him "Sammy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he pulled Sam close to him who cried hysterically as he hid himself in his older brother's arms "Why are you yelling at him?" asked Chris

Jack huffed out an angry breath "Sam just used up all my phone battery! He was playing games in my cell. How are we suppose to call for help!" Mac got up from the ground and felt dizzy. He blinked twice and shook his head "How did he get hold of your cell?"

"I...ah...I might've fallen asleep on my watch. But hey.. .that kid had no right to take my cell" Jack pointed at Sam. Chris glared at him and hugged his brother tightly

"You've games in your cell?"

"Not the issue right now!"

"Let me get this straight. I lost my phone and you have no battery so this leaves us no way to contact Matty" Mac raised his voice and winced. He clutched his shoulder when a sharp pain shot through his arm. Mac heard Sam cry harder so he walked to the boy "Sam stop crying. Everything is going to alright. I'm sorry for yelling"

"I was getting...bored...I'm sorry" Sam hicupped and Chris hushed him "It's okay Sammy. Don't cry baby brother"

Jack felt panic rise in him. The whole situation did an about turn in one night. Right now they were suppose to be waiting for the chopper to take them back home but now he was literally stranded in the middle of the jungle with no food no water two young boys and his injured friend. No matter how hard Mac tried to hide, Jack saw him wince at every step, he saw him feel dizzy and clutch his arm when in pain. He knew very soon the infection was going to set in and he had nothing but a couple of painkillers with him.

All Jack could think was 'How am I going to take care of three kids'

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait but I'm back with a new chapter! Thank sooooo much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Sam and Chris held hands and walked infront of Mac and Jack. The only logical thing to do was to find a way out of this forest and avoid an encounter with the bad guys on their way. Every now and then the older agent could hear Mac hiss in pain or let out a soft whimper. He wanted to give the painkillers but Jack also knew consuming meds without food was only going to make Mac nauseous

Jack was worried about the two boys. They were adults and trained to survive without food but these were literally kids. Young children who needed food and water. He cursed himself again and again for not caling Matty at night and asking for a chopper in the morning. Mac was hurt so it was his responsibility to make wise decisions yet he screwed up

"I'm fine Jack" Mac didn't even have to look at his side to know Jack's mind was going haywire right now. Jack scoffed beside him "Kid we don't even know if we're heading the right way. All I think is we might be going deeper in these woods"

Mac stumbled but kept his balance "Or we're on the right track and soon might find our way out" he made a mark on a tree "We haven't crossed any of my marks" Jack looked at the mark "When did you start making marks?" he got a small laugh in answer

"I'm worried about the boys Mac. How long do you think before Sam starts crying?" Before Mac could answer Sam turned around halting his brother along with him "I don't cry. Babies cry and I'm a big boy"

Jack raised his eyebrows but Mac nodded and walked near Sam "Yes you're a big boy Sam. Infact you both are very strong boys. Very brave"

"Really? You're not mad at me?" Sam asked with a small voice. Mac cupped his little face "No one is mad at you bud. Right Jack?"

When Jack didn't answer Mac rolled his eyes "Right Jack?" he said a little louder. Jack sighed "Yeah. No one is mad. You both are brave boys"

"You think so?" Sam asked eyes beaming with happiness "See Chris? I'm brave" his brother ruffled his hair affectionately "You're little brother"

"Why don't we take rest for a while" said Mac knowing the kids ought to be tired by now. He pointed at his shoulder "I could use a break" Sam grabbed Mac's hand "Well okay. If you need to stop we'll wait for you"

Mac bit back his laugh "Thanks Sam. Why not we rest over that tree. That looks like a good shade" Sam held Mac's hand and guided him to the tree. The boy eyed Mac and made sure he was comfortable "Rest as much as you like Mac. Sleep if you want. I'll look out for you"

Jack shook his head and thought, he's taking away my responsibility. I'm the one who should be taking care of Mac, not a eight year old boy "Let me check your shoulder" Mac grimaced at the thought. It had stopped bleeding but even the slightest movement was sending waves of pain through his arm "It's fine Jack"

"I still got few clean bandages. Atleast we should keep it clean untill we get out of here. C'mon it won't take much time" Jack coaxed his friend but Mac still refused so the other had no choice but to look with pleading eyes at Sam "A little help here?"

"I think the old man is right" said Sam

"Old man?!"

Sam ignored Jack and continued talking "Mom always says owie's are to be kept clean. Right Chris?" his older brother nodded "My brother is right Mac"

"Fine. You all don't need to gang up on me. I'll change the bandages" Mac glared at Jack who grinned back at him "Ah...Chris why not you take Sam and go sit over there. Not far okay" Jack requested as he didn't want the kids to see the blood and wound and get scared. Chris and Sam sat couple of feet away and Jack worked on Mac who grunted when Jack applied fresh patch of clean cloth on the shoulder. The skin had become red and blotchy and Jack cursed when a thin line of blood flew from the hole "Sorry"

Mac nodded and took a painful breath "You cheated with a help of eight year old"

"It worked right" Jack winked and finished wrapping Mac's shoulder. He got worrried when Mac was breathless by the time he was done. His eyes were closed as if trying hard to ride out pain "Hang on buddy. We're gonna make it out of here"

"I'm fine"

"And I'm Nicholas Cage" Jack sighed at his stubborn friend "Okay. I'm gonna search for some food. You three stay here" Mac was about to protest when Chris walked up to stand beside Jack "Can I come with you"

"No kid. I got this"

"I can climb trees easily. I've some experience when I went for camping from my school" said Chris and Sam jumped excitedly "Yes yes take Chris with you. I'll watch Mac. I'll make sure he rests"

Jack thought for a while "Okay Chris can come but are you sure Sam? Mac can be such a baby when it comes to taking care of himself" Jack had a fake worried expression on his face to which Sam replied "I'll sit on him if I have to but I promise you, he'll not get up from here"

Mac's went wide in disbelief "Do I get to say in this or you three adults have made the decision?" Jack hummed and then cleared his throat "Sam I put you incharge of Mac. Don't hesitate to sit on him if he tries to get up"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Jack" muttered Mac and saw Jack leaving with Chris stifling a laugh. He turned to face Sam who was looking at him keenly with his arms crossed "What?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you're not moving. I'm incharge remember?" Sam tapped his foot and Mac rolled his eyes "I thought you liked me" he pouted and Sam giggled and sat down beside the agent

OTHER SIDE

"Do you think we're going to make it out of here?" Chris asked avoiding the sharp branches. Jack made a mark on a tree so they would find their way back to Mac and Sam "Ofcourse we'll make of out of here. I got it all under control" Jack hoped Chris woudn't see his doubtful expression. He walked eyeing each tree for any kind of fruit "So tell me Chris. How was your camping trip. Any bright ideas on how fast we can find food?"

Chris thought for a moment "I remember my teacher once said that if we ever get lost in jungle and are out of food or water then we must try follow a animal...like a squirrel or mouse..they know the route to the place so we might find food or water easily"

Jack was impressed by the boy "Wow. Cool idea Chris. So we gotta find a squirrel or mouse...ah...where can we find.." he started looking around

"No need Jack"

"Why?"

"Coz I think I found food" Chris pointed at his far right side where Jack saw a huge grape tree. His eyes widened and mouth watered "Oh good Lord! Thank you! Chris my boy you've the greatest eyes" he hugged the boy and they ran towards the tree

On reaching Jack panted. He was so glad finally they found something to eat. He could give grapes to Mac and then some painkillers. Atleast it will delay the risk of infection. He saw the grapes were high and he wasn't able to reach it "Ready to test your skills?" Jack asked Chris who nodded enthusiastically

"Hop on" Jack held his hand and interwined his fingers. Chris placed his hands on his Jack's shoulder and jumped on his hand. With one leap the boy was able to climb on a large branch. He started plucking grapes and threw them on the ground for Jack to pick up

Chris went two branches higher and that's when the young boy saw two men come running towards Jack. He easily recognised them as his kidnappers. Before he could warn the older agent, the man raised his gun and yelled "Don't move!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Million thanks to all my awesome readers for reading this story. Thanks to all guest reviewers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Don't move!"

Jack swore and raised his hand in surrender. His fingers twiched to get his hands on his gun but he had to wait for right moment. Chris! Oh God please don't let them see the boy. Jack spoke loud enough for the boy to hear and hoped he would get the message "Okay you got me! But that's all you're gonna get. I'm all alone okay. No one is there with me"

Chris trembled with fear while trying his best to stay hidden in the tree. He was literally shaking like the leaves beside him. The boy heard Jack loud and clear and understood he had to stay hidden. Chris titled his head to look what were the bad guys doing to Jack.

"Where are the boys?" asked a man who came close to Jack and pointed his gun at him. The older agent stiffened at first but maintained his calm posture "I don't know what are you talking about dude. I'm all alone here"

A punch to Jack's gut was the answer and that was when Chris started to shake even more. He didn't want his friend to get hurt because of him but he also knew he couldn't show himself to the bad guys.

Jack coughed and gritted his teeth "What was that for? I told you there's no one with me!" Another hit by the gun and Jack had enough. He bend down and fisted mud and tiny stones in his hand and threw it on one of the man's eyes. Chris nearly clapped for this move but controlled himself

Jack punched the second man and knocked his gun off his hand. He immediately pulls his own gun and smashed it on the second man's head who crumpled down like a heap. Jack then quickly tied him with a help of long thick wines. What he didn't know was the first man had recovered and was aiming at him, ready to pull the trigger

Chris's eyes widened when he saw the threat on Jack's life. His heart began to speed at no limits. He had to warn his friend "Jack lookout!"

The man got confused on hearing a new voice and that was enough distraction for Jack to take the upper hand. He turned around and in a quick reflex shot the guy right in his chest. Chris closed his ears with his hands and shut his eyes in fear. He had never seen someone shot dead before and it scared him to death

Jack panted as he laid on the ground. He didn't want to kill anyone infront of Chris but he had no choice. He eyed at the tree where Chris was hiding "Chris? You okay kid?"

When Jack heard no answer he got worried. He pulled himself up and yelled "Chris! Everything is okay. See all the bad guys are taken care of"

No answer

"C'mon kid. You've to come down here. I need you to be brave...plus you saved my life. You should be proud of yourself"

"Jack?" a small voice was heard and it broke Jack's heart. No child ever deserved to see violence and blood in this young age. The boy probably was scared to death right now "I'm right here buddy but we gotta keep moving. We've to get back to Mac and Sam. They're counting on us right?

On hearing Sam's name Chris was finally able to force himself out of his fear. He slowly climbed back down. The boy then threw himself on Jack and hugged him with all his strength. Jack held the boy and spoke softly "I got you. You're good" he sighed and hoped Mac and Sam didn't have to face something like they did

OTHER SIDE

"Where is your gun Mac?" asked Sam while playing with leaves. Mac shifted until he was comfortable. His shoulder was thumping in pain but now his body too had started aching with little shivers running down. Mac knew these were clear signs of infection. He gave a small smile "I don't carry one"

"Why?"

"Not everything can be sloved by guns Sam. God has given us something that is more powerful than gun" Mac closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tree. Sam's curious voice reached his ears "More powerful than gun? What is it? Do I have it? How did you get it? Can I've some please?"

Mac laughed lightly and ruffled Sam's hair "I'm talking about this little masterpiece" he pointed at the boy's head "Violence is not always the answer to our problems. We can use our brain to handle tough situations"

Eight year old Sam made a face not actually understanding what Mac meant and mumbled "I like guns" Mac shook his head "Why not we go back to you watching over me. I think that's an easy job"

"Will your partner pay me later?" Sam shook Mac's arm vigorously causing a wave of pain to shoot in Mac's shoulder. The young agent bit his lips hard and took a deep breath "Sam...not the arm okay. I'm still hurt"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry"

Mac nodded "It's fine. By the way how much are you expecting for babysitting me?" he asked to distract himself. Sam thought deeply about it and announced "Twenty dollars"

"Twenty dollars?"

"Is it too much? I get two dollars for cleaning my room but this is a biiiiig job" Sam widened his hands to show how exactly big it was "Plus we are in the jungle and it's dangerous. So I should get twenty dollars right?'

Mac nodded in seriousness but inside he had to control his laughter. He imagined Jack's face when Sam would ask him for twenty dollars for looking out for him "You know if Jack doesn't pay. I'll give you reward for your work"

"Yay! I knew you were the good one"

Suddenly they heard rustle of leaves that came from left side. Mac tensed and brought Sam close to him "What happened?" asked Sam but Mac hushed him. The sound grew louder and Mac knew it wasn't Jack. Did the kidnappers found them?

A loud angry growl

Sam scooted closer on hearing the sound "Mac" he whispered and felt himself being held tighter. Mac quickly got up taking Sam with him. He was not prepared for the sight infront of him. A huge angry looking cougar leaped out of the thick bushes and stood right infront of them. Mac's heart dropped to his stomach

Making explosives...easy

Disarming bombs...easy

Consuming nerve gas and surviving...easy

Making solutions out of hand wash liquid...easy

Fighting a cougar...NOT easy

Mac sucked in a breath and time seemed to stop. He could feel Sam was trembling beside him. For few seconds no one moved before the cougar snapped it's tail angrily and let out another irritated growl, his yellow eyes fixed on the little boy beside Mac who's mind swirled thinking how to tackle the cougar away from Sam. He slowly pushed Sam away from him and started taking few steps to his side "Mac where are you going?" Sam's eyes widened in fear

"When he strikes...run!" Mac whispered back

"No..Mac"

"Sam do as I say!" hissed Mac and Sam flinched, tears flowing from his eyes. Mac gulped down the heavy lump and walked towards the cougar. He knew if he ran it would only trigger an instant attack on them "Easy...take it easy" he tried to coax the beast but the animal got even more angrier. He eyed Mac with his sharp yellow eyes, the only thing that was in his way of him and his lunch...Sam.

"HEY! Come and get me...I'm here! C'mon tough guy..." Mac started waving at cougar and threw a long branch at him. This made the animal growl in return and made a mad dash towards Mac

"MAC!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to all guest reviewers. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"MAC!"

Sam was frozen to his spot. He was literally shaking like a leaf in the storm. The boy clutched his pants with his hands to himself from shaking, tears rolling down from his eyes. Mac dived out of the way with cougar's sharp paw missing his arm by inches. Before he could blink or think his next move, the beast was on top of him with a angry snarl. Mac could barely move as he was pinned by the huge animal

Mac's life flashed infront of his eyes. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Being teared to shreds by a wild animal. He could hear Sam whimpering not few feet away. Why was he still here? He should have run away, thought Mac. Another blink and Mac saw cougar raise his paw to strike at his throat. The agent closed his eyes ready to welcome his death

"MAC!"

Sam turned around to see Jack come running towards them with Chris following close behind. His brother quickly came to his side and hugged him tightly. Jack was shocked combined with surprise when he saw the beast on top of his friend. He immediately pulled his gun out and fired it in the sky

Cougar did what any animal would do on hearing a shot. He jumped away from Mac and ran back into the thick bushes. Mac laid on the ground for a minute as he panted with closed eyes. He heard quick footsteps and in next second felt himself being hauled up by his friend "Mac! Kid are you okay?"

Mac nodded "Thank you" Jack held him by his shoulders and did a quick check for any other injuries "Don't lie to me bud. Are you sure you're alright?" he cursed when he saw the would was open again with fresh blood dripping from Mac's shoulder "This does not look good"

Mac swatted Jack's hand away looked in the direction where Sam was standing or shaking with his brother. He could see how traumatised the boy looked and he felt bad. Despite in pain and shock from coming back alive from death's door, Mac mustered up some strength and gave a small smile and thumps up "You both okay?"

Sam didn't say anything and made a running start towards Mac. He threw himself on the agent who felt the wind knocked out of him "Whoa" Mac cried out as he caught the flying bundle "Easy buddy"

"I..I..th.. thought the big cat got...you" Sam hicupped and hugged Mac tightly. The young man shared a look with Jack who whispered back "I thought that too!" he wiped a sweat from his forehead

Mac rubbed Sam's back "Hey I'm okay" he held the little boy tightly. After a moment Sam pulled back and wiped his eyes with his palms "I'm not crying...babies cry...I'm a big boy"

"Yes you're Sam"

"I'm so happy you're not dead" said Sam and Mac heard a snicker from Jack. The boy just took away his line "Me too kid" Mac ruffled his hair. Chris walked towards them and held a small torn bag in his hand "We brought food"

Sam's eyes lit up and he jumped excitedly "Yay! My brother is the best. I knew he would find food for us" he grabbed the bag and started munching on the grapes. Chris had a blush on his face on hearing the praise but Jack's eyes got as big as they could go "Hey I helped okay. Give me some credit too"

Mac smiled at Jack's pout and laughed when he heard Sam's next comment "I'm sure you must've copied Chris. He's good at camping"

"I can't believe this and what are you laughing at young man" Jack gave a light hit on Mac's arm. He then got a glare from Sam "Oh c'mon! I didn't even hit that hard"

"We should keep moving" Mac said in serious tone "That gun shot sound must've alerted the kidnappers" Jack nodded "Yeah. We should find a safe place to lay low for a while. C'mon let me help you"

The moment Mac was on his feet, he felt the world spinning around him. All the adrenalin now slowly leaving his body with the pain coming back to hit him with full force. His shoulder along with his body was aching and he could feel energy leave his body. He took a wobbled step forward "Ja..Jack.." with that Mac went down again

Jack saw with worried eyes how Mac swayed and take a shaky step forward. He was about to reach him out when Mac's legs gave out and Jack got an armful of his friend "Mac! Hey...Mac!" Jack laid the boy on the ground who was now unconscious. When suddenly Mac went limp, Sam held Chris's hand "What's wrong with Mac? Is he dead?" he shuddered beside his brother who really didn't have an answer because he himself was scared seeing Mac unresponsive

Jack immediately checked for a pluse "Thank God" his hands then went on Mac's forhead and cheeks and could easily feel the heat rising. Damn the infection had begun to set in. We've get out of here as soon as possible, thought Jack and lifted the boy in his arms "Chris hold Sam's hand and follow me. No talking and don't ever let go okay? Got it?"

Chris nodded and quickly grabbed Sam's hand in his "Is Mac gonna be okay?" Jack didn't answer and started walking "Follow me and stay close" The two boys blindly followed not asking any more questions. After walking for another ten minutes Chris called out "Jack this way!" he pointed at his right

When Jack turned with a questioned look on his face, Chris told him he saw a small rabbit running towards that direction. He said they might find some more food or water. Jack agreed and was now following Chris. He heard a small whimper coming from Mac "It's gonna be okay kid. Hang on for few more minutes"

Jack laughed out loud with happiness when he saw a small pond at the end of his path. He quickened his footsteps and made sure they were alone. The older agent found a safe place between two huge rocks and gently laid Mac down "Chris can you bring me some water from there"

Chris nodded and ran towards the pond. Jack carefully removed Mac's jacket earning a soft groan from the younger man. He was right. The wound was swollen red and blood was still seeping through the small hole. Seeing him in pain, Sam held Mac's hand in his "He's having a fever" Jack again ignored Sam and changed the last set of bandages he had with him. Chris brought water in a small broken can that was lying near the pond. Jack opened Mac's jaw and poured some water. Mac coughed but remained unconscious. He then pulled out his handkerchief and soaked it in water. Jack placed the wet cloth on Mac's burning forehead "Chris crush few grapes in that can. We've to make him drink some grape juice only then I'll be able to give him meds"

"I can do that. I'll crush the grapes" said Sam and got ready to work. Together the two brothers crushed a bunch of grapes and Jack poured the liquid into Mac's mouth. He then gave couple of painkiller to his friend and prayed to God for sending help soon.

PHOENIX FOUNDATION

"I just don't get it! Why aren't they calling us?" Matty paced anxiously waiting for Jack or Mac's call. Riley Bozer and Cage were also worried for their friend. The team had been calling all morning but they couldn't get hold of the two men "What if they are in trouble" said Bozer

"Or maybe they haven't reached to the boys" Cage pointed out another option "I'm sure they'll contact us soon. We should wait for sometime"

"Boss what do you suggest?" asked Riley

Matty's eyes flickered to all his team members faces. She took a deep breath and nodded "We'll wait for few hours. By evening if we aren't able to get hold on them...then I'll arrange a search team"

No one said a word. Everyone in the room just prayed for safe returning of their friends and the two young boys who's life depended on Jack and Mac.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading following and favouriting this story. You guys are the best. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Two hours had passed when Jack placed his hand on Mac's forehead to check his temperature. It was still warm to touch but he was glad atleast his fever was in control. Jack wrung out the excess water from the handkerchief and placed it again on Mac's forehead. He tilted his head to see both the boys had fallen asleep. Sam was practically lying on top of Chris who had his hand wrapped around his brother protectively.

Jack glanced between the three 'kids' whom he had to make sure to get them out of this place safely. He knew it was only matter of few hours before Matty would send back up but till then the older man had a job to do. The kidnappers were out there looking for them and not to forget the big cat who was still lurking in these woods. Jack really didn't want to face the beast again. He checked his gun and saw there were only four bullets left which were not enough in comparison to the number of goons following them

Jack heard a groan from below and his eye's lit up. He gently placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "Mac? You with me?" Another groan and Mac blinked his eyes open "Jack...what happened?" he tried to sit up but Jack stopped him "Take it easy kid. Lay down for a while"

Mac didn't argue because he felt like his body was being hit by a train. Every nerve was throbbing in pain. His hand went to his arm where he felt most of the pain "Is it bad?"

Jack nodded "Well the good news is that your shoulder has stopped bleeding and fever is also in control. The painkillers helped but you still need to get to hospital soon" Mac sighed but then his eyes suddenly widened "The boys! Jack where are the boys?"

Jack hushed his friend "Relax bud. Look they are sleeping" he pointed to his right "They ate bunch of grapes and drank water. Sam was adamant about not leaving you but then Chris used his big brother tone and got him to sleep"

Mac laughed lightly "Just like you use your bossy tone with me?" he joked and got a glare from the older man "It keeps you out of trouble doesn't it?" replied Jack

Mac couldn't agrue with that. He admired the fact that Jack was there to look after him "We shouldn't stop here for long Jack" he saw him give a nod "Are you well enough to walk?" asked Jack

Mac grunted and hissed but somehow manage to straighten up. Jack helped him stand on his feet "You good?" Mac nodded "Wake them up" Jack then walked towards the two boys and shook elder one's hand "Chris wake up. We need to get moving" he saw the boy was up in a second but Sam made a sound of discomfort "Chris wake your brother. We need to go"

Chris nudged Sam couple of times but Sam only snuggled closer to his brother "Le..me sleeep" the boy whined. Jack thought of an idea and spoke "Well Chris looks like we three have to keep moving. Let Sam sleep here"

Sam literally jumped upright with his eyes wide open "Don't leave me! Mac! Your partner is mean. He's leaving me" Mac smiled "No ones leaving you kid. We all are going together" Sam pulled out his tongue at Jack who scoffed in return

"Are you okay now?" eight year old asked Mac "I'm good buddy. Let's go" Sam had the biggest smile on his face which he shared it with his brother.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mac was dragging his legs forcing himself to put one foot after another. Though he wasn't feverish anymore, his arm was still shooting waves of pain. He didn't protest when Jack held him by his arm and guided him through his path. The two boys were asked to lead the way so Jack could keep an eye on them

Suddenly they heard voices and footsteps coming closer to them. Mac and Jack locked eyes and quickly found a spot to hide behind a tree. The space wasn't enough to fit for four of them so Mac pulled Sam with him and hid themselves behind another tree

Mac panted adrenaline rushing into his system. He held Sam close to his body and hushed him not to make any noise. Jack saw with raced heart how five gunmen walked towards their direction. They were talking to each other, one of them telling to find the two boys as soon as possible.

Sam pulled at Mac's sleeve and pointed at his side. Despite in pain the agent felt a new rush of relief curse through him. There on his side was lying his phone. He must've dropped it yesterday while trying to get away from the kidnappers. The phone was closer to him than it was to Jack who was hiding with Chris. Just when Mac thought of getting his hands on his cell, he heard Jack hiss at him softly and shake his head. Jack knew it was too risky. If Mac got out of his hiding place he would surely get killed

Mac waited for the goons to walk away from the area but to his disappointment the five men decided to take a break. They sat down forming a circle but also glancing every now and then with their sharp eyes and raised guns

Mac knew if they stayed for long, it wouldn't take longer for the kidnappers to spot them. He had to take a chance and go for his cell. Jack was going to be furious with him but he really didn't have a choice. Mac tilted his head and saw the group was busy talking. He motioned Sam to stay here and made his move. He ducked himself down laying flat on the ground

Jack's heart pounded in his chest when he saw Mac going for the cell. He saw the boy slowly roll on the ground and make his way towards the cell. Sam crossed his fingers and prayed to God. Jack saw one of the gunmen turn his head towards the rustle of leaves caused by Mac who froze on the spot. Sam's prayers were answered as the gunmen went back to chatting with his group

When Mac saw it was safe enough to move he slowly crept towards the cell and finally got his fingers on the device but he didn't want to move. Mac wanted to lay for little longer because his muscles felt like jelly. The agent mustered up some strength and crawled back to his place

"Hey! I saw someone there!" yelled one of the gunmen

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Thank you soooooo much for reading. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Hey! I saw someone there!"

Jack cursed, his stomach clenched in fear. He had only four bullets left and there were five men with each holding a gun of their own. He saw the similar fear in Mac's eyes as they comunicated silently

One of the men got up from his place and raised his gun. He walked straight towards the tree where Mac was hiding with Sam. Jack held his hand out signalling Mac to stay as still as possible. Mac nodded in response and pulled Sam closer to him

Mac held his breath and waited for the man to show. He and Jack have been partners for years so he knew exactly what had Jack planned. The man as expected spot them and Mac held on hands out in surrender "You got me..."

The man grinned in happiness feeling proud of his success but then Jack came from behind and knocked the man with his gun who fell on the ground unconscious "Or not" finished Mac and held his fist out to share his signature win with Jack but the older man ignored him and hissed at his friend "Run! They're coming out way"

Mac turned his head and saw rest of the four had got up from their places. Mac and Jack made a mad dash towards the opposite side each dragging the boys with them. The four men heard the noises and blindly fired in their direction.

Mac pushed Sam infront so he could cover the boy with his body and saw Jack do the same for Chris. They ran for their life ducking and dodging the rain of bullets. It took another ten minutes to finally manage to escape from the kidnappers view. Jack found a place to hide which looked like a small cave and motioned Mac to follow

"Phew! That was close" said Mac and got the deadliest glare from Jack who was coming near him. Mac held Sam infront of him as a human shield knowing Jack wouldn't harm the kid just to get him...would he? Taking note of Jack's glare, Mac wasn't sure anymore so he decided to take a primitive strike "Hey Jack...you okay?"

Jack came to a stop less than six inches from Mac "Do I look okay to you? What you did back there could've killed you! Didn't that occur to you?"

Mac smiled sheepishly "Um...not really. I just wanted to get my phone" Jack inched a little further looking furious. He opened his mouth but never got a chance to speak

"Hey hey back off"

Mac looked down and choked on the laughter in his throat. In an apparent effort to protect Mac from his enraged partner, Sam had held his both hands on Jack's leg and was pushing with all the strength he had in him

Jack stared at the small boy in disbelief before he backed up a step catching Sam as he tumbled forward "Look Sam can you sit with Chris for a minute. I've to talk to Mac"

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms. He scowled at the older agent "Uh huh"

"What?"

"Uh huh..no way" Sam took a step backward so he was now pressed up against Mac's legs "You'll hit him" Jack's eyes grew wide at the accusation "I'll not!" he said defensively

"You will!" glared Sam

"Will not!" Jack threw his hands up, exasperated "I can't believe I'm doing this" he took a deep breath and looked at the child below who was determined to protect Mac at all cost who by the way was enjoying the show way too much by holding his laughter "Sam, he's my partner.. my best friend. I'm not going to hit him"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes I do. He's like a family to me" said Jack

"Are you glad he's not dead?"

"What? Ofcourse I'm glad he's not dead" Jack looked at Chris for help but the latter just shrugged his shoulders. Sam continued in his serious tone "You don't mean like you do. Mom says if you love someone and you're glad they are here then give them a big hug and tell how happy you are that they are with you" he stopped at looked at Jack expectantly "Well?"

Mac was proud of his self control as he watched Jack being chewed out by a eight year old and when Jack looked up at him he had the most innocent looking smile on his face

"Mac" began Jack who sounded as if words were forced out of his mouth "I'm very happy you're here with us" with a low growl that was specially meant for Mac, the older agent turned on his heel and stalked away

"Hey! Mac cried out unable to resist "Where's my hug?" Jack halted his steps and Mac thought he saw smoke coming from his friend's ears "Just make the call kid" said Jack and nudged Chris's shoulder "Let's find some long leaves to cover this area"

"Hmm..ya know Mac, he's not good at best friend's job" Sam observed, dissapointed in older man "Don't worry.. I'll ask Chris to give him some pointers. He's my best friend and I love him very much"

This time Mac laughed out hard. The picture itself was so funny...Chris giving pointers to Jack. He sniffed his tears of laughter. If only Sam knew how much Jack meant to him in his life. Jack was the closet person he had...a mentor...a best friend...a father figure. He knew Jack's anger was true to it's place. He was only worried for his life. Mac thought of talking to him after he made the call

Mac looked at his cell. There was only one bar left and signal was also poor. He had one chance of making clear how badly they were in need for backup. He dialled a number "Matty?"

The Phoenix foundation boss's eyes lit up when she saw it was Mac who was calling. Matty immediately held her hand out and hushed everyone in the room "Mac? Mac can you hear me?" she heard a static sound at the other side of the phone

"...end..help...now...back..tty...send back..up." that was all Mac could say before his cell turned off itself. The boy sighed and hoped his Boss had got the message

"Is help coming?" asked Sam, hope shinning in his small eyes. Mac ruffled his hair "Yes kiddo. Help is coming soon. Hey where did Jack and Chris go?" he asked looking around

"They're here" came a rough voice and Mac turned to see Jack and Chris were held at gunpoint. He saw Jack give him an apologetic look "No! Chris!" Sam was about to run towards his brother but Mac held him back. Damn the kidnappers had found them

"Don't move or else we won't hesitate to pull the trigger" said one of the men and walked with a large wines in his hand. Mac was tied with his hands behind his back and Sam's hand were tied infront

As they were being led out Sam nudged at Mac's knee "How cool is this? We are getting snatched together" Mac's eyes fell on the large guns and forced himself to give a nod "Yeah...cool"

 **One more to go. Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! On with the last chapter! I want to thank each and every one of you fantastic readers who have read this story. Thanks to all reviewers. U guys always brought a smile on my face. Let's read shall we. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Mac and Jack along with the two boys were made to walk for an hour before they reached a small cabin. Mac noticed Sam didn't seem to be scared at all. It was like he was over excited to be caught again. The kid had too much faith in him. Chris on the other hand wore a nervous look on his young face. Obviously understanding the seriousness of the situation. Mac hoped Matty had gotten his message and soon be here to rescue them

Four of them were made to sit in a corner of the room. Chris and Sam in the middle with Jack and Mac on each side "Don't move from your place or else?" said a kidnapper and unlocked the safety of his gun

"Relax" Jack frowned "There are kids in here" The man came close and hit Jack on the jaw "You get my point don't you?" Mac winced when he saw the blood drip from Jack's mouth. Suddenly Sam was shaking beside him who snuggled closer to him "Hey" he whispered "It's okay buddy"

Jack nodded and saw the kidnappers leave them, locking the door behind. Mac titled his head so he could see his friend "You good?" Jack spitted out extra blood "I'm fine. Did you get hold of Matty?"

"Yeah..I mean...I think she got it" replied Mac and Jack glared at him "You think!? Mac what the hell! That was not the answer I was looking for"

"The signal was poor ...I'm sure Matty understood"

"This is insane..You..."

"Stop yelling at mac!" said a small yet firm voice and Jack didn't need to see it was Sam the protector of Mac that spoke. He huffed out a breath "Sam stay out of this" The boy glared right back at Jack "I won't. I know the minute I turn my back you'll hit him"

"Sam keep quite" said Chris but apparently his little brother was not done yet "No Chris...he is a mean guy. Mac is hurt but he always shouts at him. Mom or Dad would never do that to us. They always take care when we get an owie or when we're sick. He is not a good partner"

A awkward pause for few seconds

Mac saw a slight hurt look on Jack's face and decided it was time to defend his friend "Hey easy there tiger" joked the agent "Okay answer me this. Who was the first person you saw who came and saved you from the bad guys?"

Sam thought for a while "Ah...Jack"

"Who helped you and Chris last night in the woods?"

"Jack"

"Who changed my bandages when I was sho..when I got an owie?"

"Jack"

"Who saved me from that big cat huh?"

"Jack"

"Who brought grapes for us?"

"Jack and Chris"

Jack was surprised. Did he actually do all that things. He was touched by Mac's questions and efforts to make the small boy convince he was a good partner.

"See? Now tell me. Is Jack mean or he is good partner?" Mac nudged with his shoulder and Sam ducked his head down "You are right. Jack is a good guy. I'm sorry" the boy looked up to meet Jack's eyes who had a broad smile on his face "All good kiddo. We're good and I promise we'll get out of here soon"

"But I don't wanna go"

Chris frowned at his brother "Why don't you want to go Sam?" The boy had tears shone in his small eyes "Coz I'll have to go home and Mac will forget me"

Chris stared at Mac who was taken aback by Sam's confession. He didn't know the boy was so attached with him in two days "That's never going to happen Sam. I can always come visit you in weekdays"

"You promise?"

"Promise"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise"

Jack cleared his throat "Sam you do know that Mac will get married one day and then he might not have time for visits" he grinned at Mac

"What!?" Sam's eyes went as big as they can "You are going to get married?"

Mac glared at Jack. He knew he was getting back at him for before "Ah..well yeah..maybe someday.."

"To a GIRL?!"

Chris giggled beside him and Mac rolled his eyes "What's wrong with girls?"

"They are...are girls! They are bossy...they cry a lot and even make googley eyes at you...Ewww" Sam shuddered and then he nearly jumped on Mac "If you ever get married...which I suggest that you don't...but if you do then don't ever kiss her"

"Why not!"

"Here we go" said Chris dramatically and this time it was Jack who was enjoying the show and holding back his laughter

"Coz all girls have germs on their lips. You could get sick if you kiss her" said Sam in his serious tone and Mac just gaped at the young boy "But..you..I mean..Sam!"

"Really Sam?" asked Jack faking his shock "You should not get married Mac" he smiled

"Jaaack.." warned Mac

"Would you like me to make sure he doesn't kiss any girl ever?" Jack chimed in and Sam thought about the offer "You would do that for me?"

"Hey I'm the good guy remember?" reminded Jack and Sam nodded "You keep an eye on him" Mac had a small pout on his face feeling betrayed by the two "That's mean"

"I'm only keeping you safe from the germs" Jack winked only to get a glare from his friend "Whatever. Now both of you try to get some rest. We'll watch out" hs said to the two boys. There was a silence for an hour as both the boys fell asleep. Jack saw Mac was smiling fondly at Sam which made him grin at the scene "You like the kid don't you?"

Mac's smile broadened "He is one bundle of energy. Too smart for his age" Jack laughed lightly "Just like you kid"

"I'm sorry Jack"

"For what?"

"You know...back there...when I went for the cell. Sorry for worrying you"

"Nah...it's fine. Just don't repeat that again. How's your shoulder?"

"I've had worse. Plus Matty should be here any minute"

As if on clue they heard loud commotion outside the cabin which woke the two boys "Wht's going on Mac?" asked Sam rubbing his eyes with his tied up hands. Guns shot were heard and Jack shared a look with Mac. When the cabin door opened with a loud bang all four jumped on their places

"Jack...Mac...are you alright?" came a voice and the two agents took a breath of relief. Matty stood on the entrance along with few officers. Jack nodded "We are good Boss. Great timing"

"Who is she?" Sam asked Mac who replied "She's our Boss" Sam eyed the lady confused on seeing her height "You've a child as your Boss? I'm taller than her. Can I be your Boss?"

Matty raised her eyebrows in confusion and all Jack Mac and Chris could do was laugh at Sam's innocent question. They were then freed of their bonds and taken back in chopper. Sam was so excited to be in a helicopter that not even for a minute could he stop talking. In the end Chris used his big brother tone and shut him up.

Mac leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. His head unconsciously tilted on Jack's shoulder and soon he fell into deep and much needed sleep. Jack looked across him and saw Sam do the same. The boy's head was on Chris's shoulder and was snoring softly. The two 'older brothers' shared an eye contact, no words needed but a smile that said it all. Both knew their little brothers were safe with them.

Mission Impossible was finally over.

THE END :-)))

 **I know this isn't my regular Mac whump fic but I wanted to try something light and funny. I hope you all liked this last chapter and please please do leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
